warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Tautropfen
Willkommen Hi, Willkommen bei WarriorCats-Erfindung Wiki! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Tautropfen. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, und kein Admin von hier in der Nähe ist, möchtest du vielleicht das deutschsprachige Wikia-Forum besuchen. Falls du an Neuigkeiten rund um Wikia interessiert bist, wirf doch einen Blick in das Wikia Deutschland Blog. Avatar (Hilfe | Blog) Hi, ja kann man ^^... So viel ist hier allerdings noch nicht los. Es ist auch recht eigen. Aber das wird schon. ^^ - Aki-chan86 19:21, 18. Mai 2011 (UTC) Warrior Cats.de Hey Tau ;) Man sagte mir, du wärst auch auf der Wa Ca Seite on Nun ich auch. *Wie heißt du da? *ich heiße dort Bourvant *Vielleicht kennst du ja auch Falkenwind *Möchtest du auf der Seite vielleicht mich als Freund haben? LG Lahni / Lahnstern 15:57, 1. Aug. 2011 (UTC) - huhu, Ich hab dich das zwar gefragt, aber man einer ist eben sehr ungeduldig *g Meinst du bei deinem mega-gscheiden Post mich? Starforce StarClan 16:25, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) edit: Am Warrior Cats Wiki Sers, ich mein das beim Blog von Eichhornflug. Der Theard mit den Bildern, da hast du irg. was hingeschrieben, und ich wollte wissen ob du mich meinst, da ich sehr ungeduldig bin (nicht persönlich nehmen, bin ich immer) edit numero 2: Starforce StarClan 16:33, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Aaaah okay sry, das war nur so paralell zu meinem Post ;D Starforce StarClan 16:39, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) RE: Aki Ich tipp ja auf Lilie xDD Starforce StarClan 12:39, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC)Star Ich hab gelacht xD Aki hat auch gelacht & Fire auch ^^ Keine Ahnung was die hat o.o Vielleicht haben sich auch alle zusammengeschlossen ^^ Starforce StarClan 13:24, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hi Tau ! Ich habe bei Letze Aktivitäten irgendetwas über einen Aki Chan 85 gelesen ? Was ist denn da los ? LG Mausefell 19:54, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ich weiß, SORRY!!!!!! Ich arbeite dran!!!!! =C lg HawkyHawkfrost1315 16:59, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC) VERSPROCHEN!!!!!!!! HawkyHawkfrost1315 17:05, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hallo, das zu Sonnensturm und Radischenstern: wie krieg ich das weg?Ich weiß nicht wie das geht.Sonnen sturm 1 17:31, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Administratoren Hallo, Tautropfen, weisst du zufälligerweise wer Admin wird? Ich hab ja mal gehört das StarforceStarClan Admin wird. Stimmt das? Und wenn es noch keine gibt, wann werden sie ausgewählt und wie? LG Soleil de Printemps 18:00, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Danke Soleil de Printemps 18:21, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Merry X-Mas^^ Frohe Weihnachten und nen guten Rutsch wünscht dir Hawkfrost1315 19:23, 24. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hey! Ja und , was bringts? Nixi. Ich bring das Teil nich hoch , weil ich das Bild nur mit dem Rest abspeichern kannAnna00 19:49, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Tautropfen hier ist Vergissmeinnichtherz ich wollte dir nur sagen das ich diese Bilder auf dem Warrior Cats Erfindungs Wiki gelöscht habe !! Aber du hast sie doch schon vorhin gelöscht oder ? darf ich denn diese vorlagen ( die du erstellt hast meine ich ) auch auf meinem Profil im WaCa WIki nutzen? Also wegen dem FrostClan.Ivh habe auch bemerkt das es sehr änlich ist.Zuvor habe ich auch anstatt Setzling ''Knospe gehabt und es umgeändert(auser bei einem).Und könntest du mir noch sagen was ich änern soll? Lg Ekliss 1.Das ist kein Mist und es ist auch keine kopie 2.Woher sollte ich wissen das selbe Schema benutzt. 3.Ich ändere es.Aber die Idee mit den Namen habe ich nicht von die genommen(sondern von einer Sendung(nicht die selben Namen)) Ekliss P.S.: Die Sache ist gegessen Ok.Ist ein bisschen peinlich.Also ich saß von TV und hab durch geschalten.KiKa,namer der Sendug ist weiß ich nicht.Und das ich wirklich pasiert.Noch was, was ist an ,,Die Sache ist gegessen" so scher zu verstehen?Egal. P.S.: Ich habe die Namen schon umgeändert Hallo Tau! Ich würde gerne wissen mit welchem programm man shadet(bitte schnell antworten) Lg Ekliss 13:02, 26. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Weist du wie man mit Paint shadet(oder mit einem anderen(besser wär für Paint) Lg Ekliss 13:00, 28. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich hab dich nicht angelogen ! Und auser dem tut es mir leid das ich dir deine Idee geklaut habe...BitteBitte,Bitte,Bitte,Bitte sags mirEkliss 13:13, 28. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hää ich hab das geändert oder soll ich Blüte,Samen,Setzling und Wolke auch noch ändern?(ich machs sowieso) Kannst diu mir dann sagen wie man shadet?Ekliss 13:34, 28. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich habs schon vorher geändert seh doch einfach nach Ekliss 14:03, 28. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Frage Hallo Tautropfen, ich glaub das ist jetzt eine wirklich dumme Frage, aber ich möchte auf nummer sicher gehen. Also ich kann hier einen neuen Charakter erfinden und niemanden wirds stören, oder? Sorry wenn ich dich mit so nem scheiß belästige, aber ich habe schlechte Erfahrungen mit solchen Angelegenheiten. LGEisfell 17:58, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Bilder Ich hab dein Bild von Wespenjunges gesehen. Diese Bilder und andere Darstellungen (Krieger, Heiler,...) hab ich auch im Internet gefunden. Ich wusste aber nicht, ob ich die da verwenden darf. Darf ich das? ^^Buntschweif 13:44, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Diashow Wieso machst du eigentlich keine Diashows, wenn du mehrere Bilder hast? ^^Buntschweif 16:06, 12. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Charaktere Danke, dass du das in der Kategorie weggemacht hast. Ich wusste nicht, weie ich dem das erklären soll, also hab ich ihm eine Nachricht auf der Dikus. der Kategorie hinterlassen. Passt das? Ich hab dann vergessen die Liste wegzumachen! Die Katzen hat der nicht einmal erstellt, sonst hätte ich ihm ein paar die Kategorie hinzugefügt. Buntschweif 17:44, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) PS: Ich hoffe, dass du nicht böse bist: Ich hab zusätzliche CharakterArts organisiert! PPS: Und was ist mit den Bildern da im anderen Erfindungswiki? Du hast mir noch nicht geantwortete! Nein ich bin nicht Saphir. Ist jetzt eigentlich auch schon egal, weil ich hab jetzt gesehen, dass du mir schon auf Hähersterns Dikus. seite geantwortet hast ^^Buntschweif 17:55, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) erstmal Danke!Umnd das mit den Boxen versthe ich zwar,aber nicht wie man das Bild so einsezt,dass darunter nicht sthet von wem es eingefügt würde.Könntest du mir da bitte weiter helfen?Wenn du nicht verstehst was ich meine kannst ja bei den anderen Katzen die ich gemacht habe gucken Leyley Seite erstellen Hallo Tautropfen, es tut mir Leid, aber welches meinst du? Das mit Wolfsfell, das habe ich sofort nach Vampirzahn gemacht, also auch bevor ich wusste, dass ich eine neue Seite erstellen muss, geht das wenn ich schon geschrieben habe? Wenn du das mit dem GiftClan meinst, da habe ich doch auf neue Seite erstellen geklickt, da kam auch leeres Blatt oder geteilt... LG Wolfsfell 15:09, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hallo? Gehts eigentlich noch ?!? Man! Sie hatts nicht gewusst klar ? Reg dich doch endlich mal ab. Ja , sie hat ihr Passwort vergessen .ein neues Konto erstellt und sich dann verzogen. Sie war echt fertig weil sie sich entschuldigt hat und du sie dann anscheinend immer noch nicht akzeptiert hast. Silberstrom 'I'm walking with the StarClan' 17:15, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Cover Hi Tau, Das wusste ich ehrlich gesagt nicht, Shani hat mir ja das Cover gemacht und da war von keinem Recolor die Rede :/ LG - 16:54, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Frage Ich wollte mal fragen, wo es die Vorlagen für diese Jungen gibt: thumb|left|hier von die VorlageBitte melde dich möglichst schnell ;) Deine Schattenrose ^^ Hi Tau, Wo finde ich die Unterschrift? Sry, hätte ich das vorher gewusst, hätte ich das natürlich gemacht. LG - 11:51, 25. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hallo nochmal, Bei mir ist an der Jungenvorlage gar keine Unterschrift :/ dass man die dran lassen soll, wenn eine da ist, weiß ich ja, aber an dieser Vorlage ist bei mir nur eine an der Königin und nicht bei den Jungen :/ LG - 12:34, 25. Aug. 2012 (UTC) kriege ich jetzt erger wegem dem bild es tut mir so leid das wollt ich nicht wirklich tut mir leid 12:42, 25. Aug. 2012 (UTC) oh gott ich danke dir es kommt nicht mehr vor versprochen wirklich. 13:16, 25. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Danki^^ Vielen dank ;) Inordnung Liebe Tautropfen, In Ordnung ich werde die Namen noch endern und ich danke dir für die freundliche Erklährung, das verstehe ich natürlich und auch ich möchte keinen Streit mit die anfangen. Ja, also ich werde die Namen noch ändern. Lg Traumherz Traumherz 10:27, 10. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Werde ich mache :D 14:37, 13. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Malprogramm Hallo Tau, Ich wollte dich fragen weil mir deine Bilder so gut gefallen, Welches Malprogramm du benutzt. Ach ja, deine Bilder die keine Vorlagen sind sehen Super aus! Besonders das Bild von Clover und Moon. Lg Traumherz Traumherz 12:11, 14. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Welches Gimp? 2.8 oder 2.6? Wie machst du eigentlich immer die Sternchen in den Aufen deiner Katzen. Und bitte. Lg Traumherz Traumherz 11:29, 15. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Zeichenprogramm genau! Die Spiegellung finde ich ect schon und desshalb wollte ich fragen Yoko Volage Hey tau, ich hätte da eine Frage. darf man die Vorlagen die du füryoko und co benutzt hast frei verwenden? Wenn ja könntest dusie mir bitte auf meine benutzerseite stellen? Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar:) Schattenflügel (Diskussion) 12:42, 6. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Tautropfen, ich wollte fragen ob wir deine Vorlagen vielleicht auch in anderen Wikis benutzen darf ? Wenn nicht sag mir bitte bescheid!!! Gruß Luchsohr (Diskussion) 17:52, 6. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Habe ich denn irgendeine Möglichkeit Vorlagen selber herzustellen??? Gruß Luchsohr (Diskussion) 20:02, 6. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Noch eine letzte Frage: darf ich die Vorlagen kopieren und dann neu einfärben??? Gruß Luchsohr (Diskussion) 20:08, 6. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Danke, Tautropfen und ja ich meine Abspeichern und ausfüllen. Gruß Luchsohr (Diskussion) 17:47, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Juna Ich finde deine Katze die du gemalt hast namens Juna echt cool! Wie hast du den Schweif gemacht? Lg Getigert Kannst du mir erklären wie du das machst? Welche Größe nimmst du um die Katzen zu bemalen? {Benutzer: Traumherz/Sig} Malprogramm Weißt du welches Malprogramm bei den Tutorials verwendet wird? Nein ich meinte wie groß du die Katzen machst also ob du die Größe lässt oder vergrößerst. {Benutzer: Traumherz/Sig.} Echt? Du lässt das echt in orginalgröße? Und da kriegst du die Spiegelung in den Augen und das getigerte hin? {Benutzer:Traumherz/Sig.} Find ich schon! Find ich schon! Ich vergrößere immer. Bilder für Anonyme ^^ Hi :D Also, in iesem wiki gibt es anonyme benutzer, die auch ihre eigenen Seiten erstellen. Leider können wir keine Bilder reinstellen/malen :,( Wenn du möchtest, kannst du Bilder für uns malen, musst aber nicht. ^^ Wenn du interresiert bist klicke hier. Dankeschön ;D recoulers? was sind reacoulers? Okay mache ich nicht. lg Traumherz Unterschrift Ich habe eine Frage. Wie macht ihr diese coolen, bunten Unterschriften? Smaragdfeder (Diskussion) 16:52, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Wichtig !!! Hi Tautropfen! Also ich (anonymer Benutzer) wollte fragen, ob du für mich einen NEUEN BLOG erstellst. Es ist ein wirklich wichtiges Thema... Das Thema lautet: Man darf '''KEINE '''Beiträge von anderen Nutzer verändern (z.B.: einfach hinschreiben: Blabla ist eine 'hässliche 'rötliche.....) !!! Wäre nett wenn du den Blog erstellst. Dankeschön. ^^ lg von mir.... : Dafür braucht man keinen extra Blog, aber offenbar muss es in den Regeln hinzugefügt werden, obwohl sowas eigentlich klar sein solte. 16:33, 24. Nov. 2012 (UTC) : Ich bin ja auch der Meinung das es klar sein sollte, aber ich habe das letztens gesehen, dass jemand bei einer anderen katze einfach hingeschrieben hat, sie sei hässlich. Und zwar in die BESCHREIBUNG!!!! Ich finde einfach die anderen nutzer ignorieren es, dass jeder SEINE EIGENEN katzen in dieses wiki stellt...... : Die Regel ist jetzt hinzugefügt, aber ich glaube nicht, der Nutzer hat ignoriert, dass das ein Wiki ist wo jeder seine eigenen Ideen posten kann, sondern hat vielmehr getrollt - wollte also, dass du dich darüber aufregst. War dieser User btw. angemeldet oder nicht? 18:50, 24. Nov. 2012 (UTC) : Weis ich nicht mehr.... Danke, dass du die Regel hinzugefügt hast :) Hi Tau, Ich wollte dich fragen ob man hier wirklich eigene Charas erstellen darf.Und muss man immer dazu schreiben zu dem Namen einer Seite,wer es gemacht hat?(Also Beispiel:Eisblüte (Tip)) Und darf ich auch eine Kategorie erstellen die "By Tip" heißt? Ich freu mich auf deine Antwort :) LG 07:47, 27. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Keine Ahnung von nichts hallo tau, ich würde gerne eine geschichte starten, aber ich habe keine ahnung wie das geht. -soll ich alles selbst erstellen(clans, clankatzen usw.) oder nur eine einzilnde katze? - wo schreib ich die geschichten? -barf ich meine katzen auch selbst zeichnen und die bilder hier reinstellen? bitte melde dich schnell bei mir Weißpfote (Diskussion) 08:57, 6. Dez. 2012 (UTC)weißpfote Hilfe Hi Tau, Irgendwie wird bei meinem Eissturm und Brandnacht (by Tip und ihrer Freundin) das Cover nicht mehr angezeit D: Hast du dafür vielleicht eine Erklärung?Bitte hilf mir! LG 19:08, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Sry ;( Hallo Tau, Sry dass ich das mit dem Cover gemacht hab sry ;( ich entschuldige mich und mach dass nie,nie mehr wieder versprochen LG 19:19, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Korallenstern Hallo tau, ich wende mich an dich weil du admin bist, also, Korallenstern hat bei ihren Seiten Winterblüte und Schattentänzer bei Töhter Traumherz stehen. Stört mich ja nicht aber wenn man auf diese seite klickt kommt meine erstellte seite von Traumherz. Ich habe ihr bereits geschriben aber ich wollte es dir trotzdem sagen weil du ja das recht hast andere seiten zu bearbeiten. Lg Traumherz 14:33, 11. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Stammbäume? Hallo Tau, mir ist aufgefallen dass plötzlich nicht mehr meine Stammbäume angezeigt werden sondern immer der gleiche andere, Das ist aber auf anderen Seiten auch so. Warum eigentlich? Lg [[User:Schattenflügel|''Sh''a'd''''o'w'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Schattenflügel|''Ein Herz aus'' Eis, so dunkel wie Schatten, mit scharfen Splittern, ''kalt und gefühls'los.'']] 14:37, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Achsoo, naja ich hab mich halt nur gewundert.... Danke fürs antworten:) Lg[[User:Schattenflügel|''S'h'a''''d'o'w'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Schattenflügel|''Ein Herz aus' Eis, so dunkel'' wie Schatten, mit scharfen Splittern, ''kalt und gefühls'los.'']] 16:07, 28. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bild Hallo Tautropfen mir ist aufgefallen, dass ein User das CA von Donner aus dem Warrior Cats Wiki hier verwendet hat. Darf der das? Der User heißt Hasenstreif, und ich wollte mal fragen... LG Funkenlicht (Diskussion) 19:16, 26. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Hallo:) Ich habe gerade mein neues Wiki eröffnet: Your story wiki Das Wiki benötigt noch viel Arbeit und ich würde mich auf fleißige Mithilfe freuen;) LG, [[User:Schattenflügel|''S'h'a''''d'o'w'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Schattenflügel|''Ein Herz aus' Eis, so dunkel'' wie Schatten, mit scharfen Splittern, ''kalt und gefühls'los.'']] 15:15, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ich weis, ich habe mich schon ausdrücklich bei Buntschweif entschuldigt...:/ Tut mir leid Frage Hallo, ich habe eine Frage. Darf man hier die Info-Boxen aus dem normalen Warrior Cats - Wiki nehmen, beispielsweise die vom DonnerClan? LG Hasenstreif Bild von Goldpfote Ich habe bemerkt, dass auf der Seite "Goldpfote" ein Bild vorhanden ist, welches ist gemalt habe. Wie man an der Versionsgeschichte sehen kann(http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Goldpfote?action=history), wurde diese Seite von "Benutzer:Silberglanz" erstellt. Da ich aber nicht sehr lange hier bin (erst seit diesem Jahr) und sie seit Juni letzten Jahres da war, kann sie dieses Bild nicht eingefügt haben. Sie hat auch niemals eine Datei hochgelden/geändert mit diesem Namen. Und bei der Versionsgeschichte des Bildes, sieht man auch keine weiteren Bilder, was schonmal ausschließt, dass ich ein Bild überschireben habe, zumal dies ja sowie erst gefragt wird und ich es bei sowas ändern würde. Jetzt wollte ich fragen, woher das kommt. 13:55, 9. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Achso ok. Das klingt logisch. Aber wenn man nur Goldpfote löscht, würde das aber nicht so viel Sinn machen.Weil SIlberglanz ziemlich viele Seiten hat und nur eins gelöscht wird :/. Aber egal^^. PS: http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Kontakt/rename-account ^^ und man kann mich trotz des anderen Namen jetzt, immernoch Leaf nennen ;). LG 18:28, 9. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Seite umnennen Hallo. Ich wollte dich mal fragen, wie man eine Seite umnennen kann, oder eine ''W'eiterleitung von'' zu machen.' LG Hasenstreif Bilder Ich wollte mal was fragen. Hier gibt es einen User, der Name ist Tuepfelkralle, welcher einige Bilder von anderen Usern auf eine seiner oder ihrer Seite gestellt hat. Darf man das, ohne zu fragen? LG Hasenstreif (Diskussion) Nein, ich arbeite nicht mit ihr zusammen. Und man darf auch nicht einfach andere Seiten in seine eigene Katerogie einfügen, oder? LG Hasenstreif (Diskussion) Probleme beim anmelden Hallo, ich habe versucht mich anzumelden, habe auch alles angegeben für das Benutzerkonto usw aber wenn ich dann die E-Mail bekomme, steht da: Thunderbird hält diese Nachricht für verdächtig! Ist das normal? Oder hab ich was falsch gemacht? 87.169.63.199 11:57, 23. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ich glaube das hängt eher mit deinem E-Mail Programm zusammen, dass die Bestätigungsmail als Spam ansieht. Am besten du schaust da in den Optionen mal, ob du die automatische Spam markierung ausstellen kannst. Falls das nicht funktioniert, solltest du dich dann aber lieber an das zentrale Wikia wenden. 12:16, 23. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Kategorien Hallo, ich wollte fragen, wie man neue Kategorien hinzufügen kann. Hasenstreif (Diskussion) 13:10, 30. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ist es erlaubt? Hi Tau :), ich habe vor, Geschichten zuschreiben, die aber mit der WaCa- Reihe gehen, z.B. mit Tigerstern und Braunstern und so. Ich werde ein paar Katzen dazu erfinden und auch aus der Sicht einer anderen Katze schreiben und auch die Szenen umzuschreiben, obwohl der Kern des normalen buches noch vorhanden ist. Darf ich es hier ins Wiki stellen? LG 16:09, 3. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hi, Tautropfen! Weßt du wie man eine Seperate Seite erstellen kann? Wenn ja, dann erkläre es bitte ausführlich, für so ein Mäusehirn wie mich. LG, Löwenflamme WICHTIG Schau doch mal auf der Seite FichtenClan (GemeinschaftsClan) vorbei! Deine Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) Es tut mir leid dass ich vorher nicht gefragt habe! Wenn du willst darfst du die seite löschen -_-! Es soll kein rgp werden sonder einfach das jeder seine eigene kleine individuelle katze errstellen kann! Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 07:53, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC)Jaguarkralle Danke Danke das ich witer machen werde ich werde dasnächst mal sicher fragen! ich wusste wenn ich fragen solltaber jz wiß ich es! Deine Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 19:01, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC)Jaguarkralle Geschichten Willst du meine Geschichten lesen? Geschichten von 'Caro' Viel Spaß, Raubpfote Beschwerde Hallo Tau, ich möchte mich beschweren, da sich jemand auf meiner Seite TierClans (by Löwe) ziemlich boshaft und gemein über meine Clanzeichen und meine Idee lustig gemacht hat, ich weiß, es ist nicht so toll, aber er hat leider keinen Namen hinterlassen. Falls es trotzdem möglich sein sollte, ihn zu erwischen, sollte er gesperrt werden und sich bei mir entschuldigen. Sorry aber ich will das Vandalismus in Wikis gestoppt wird und ich finde das ziemlich gemein weil das AUF JEDEN FALL mit Absicht war. Tut mir leid, das ich dich damit belästige. Ich hoffe du oder andere Admins schnappen ihn. LG Löwenflamme (Diskussion) 11:57, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Bild ich hab ein bild gezeichnet ich hoffe es gefällt dir! diene Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 20:23, 16. Aug. 2013 (UTC)Jaguar thumb Kategorieseite Hey Tautropfen, Ich hab da mal ne frage, warum hast du meine Kategorieseite : Moonys Charaktere gelöscht. Sie hat den Anforderungen, wie eine Kategorie sein sollte, doch gehabt .... ich wollte dort meine Charas auflisten, um einen besseren Überblick über meine Charas zu haben. Bitte schreib mir, warum du sie gelöscht hast (ohne mich vorher zu informieren) LG Mondblüte (Diskussion) Achso stimmt das wär doppelt, da ich noch nicht den clan erstellt hab, dachte ich nur, dass das eine gute alternative wär ;). LG Mondblüte (Diskussion) P.S: Wie hast du so ne coole Unterschrift hinbekommen, die sogar gelinkt ist? Frage Jetzt habe ich eine Frage, ich habe im Internet "Warrior Cats Vorlagen" eingegeben und die Vorlagen übermalt, also verändert, laut meinem Informatikunterricht gehört das Bild einem, nachdem man es so verändert hat. Außerdem möchte ich noch gerne wissen, warum du alle Bilder gleich gelöscht hast, ohne mich zu fragen, ich wusste nicht, dass das verboten ist. Liebe Grüße, Raubpfote (Diskussion) 11:52, 23. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Stamm der hellen Sonne Warum hast du meine Seite gelöscht????? Das war unfair! Ich habe lange daran gearbeitet. Vor allem an dem Logo. Bitte melde dich bei mir, Blumenwolke (Diskussion) 08:23, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ich wussste das mit deinen Namen nicht und mit den Rängen auch nicht. Ich werde mir Mühe geben es nicht nocheinmal zu machen. Aber es gibt doch einige Wächter, Krieger und Jäger, die nicht von dir sind, oder? Blumenwolke (Diskussion) 11:46, 29. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Kann ich meine Jäger dann unter Jäger (by Blume) speichern? Blumenwolke (Diskussion) 16:02, 29. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ok Blumenwolke (Diskussion) 16:06, 29. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Darf ich sie Stammjäger/ Clanjäger nennen? Blumenwolke (Diskussion) 16:06, 29. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Reisige Aufgabe! Sehr geehrete Tautropfen! Ich ahbe mich entschlossen auch wenn es mir schwer gefallen ist das ich alle meine seiten löschen will außer den Fichtenclan (gemeinschaftsclan)! Bitte ich weiß es ist viel arbeit und du denkst dir wahrscheinlich auch wesshalb ich sie dan erstellt aber aber bitte tu mir den gefallen! Es hat persöhnliche Gründe das ich zu diesem schluss gekommen bin bitte bohre nicht mehr nach es ist wirklich hart aber es muss so sein! Also wie geagt '''ALLE '''seiten außer den 'FichtenClan (GemeinschaftsClan)!!' Danke im Voraus 15:49, 7. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Fragen Wer ist denn eigentlich der Gründer dieses Wikis? Und gibt es noch andere Admins? LG, 12:13, 9. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Re:RE:Löschen ja werde ich versehen! dnke noch einmal! Da du von den Admins den höchsten Rang hast, dachte ich, es wäre am logischsten dich zu fragen ;) : Ich habe ein eigenes Wiki, das PhantasiaWiki und ich wollte fragen, ob ich bei diesem Wiki vielleicht etw. Werbung machen dürfte. Du kannst dir das Wiki ja einfach mal ansehen, wenn es dir lieber wäre, wenn ich nicht werbe, könnte ich das auch verstehen. Ich meine mit werben halt einen Blogbeitrag wo ich das Wiki mal vorstelle. LG, 14:15, 9. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Magieregen's Leben Hallo Tautropfen, warum hast du meine Seite "Magieregen's Leben" gelöscht? 12:03, 14. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Idee Hallo Tautropfen! Ich hatte die Idee, einen Wettbewerb oder ein spiel zu machen. Das geht so: wer will, meldet sich halt auf der seite es gibt dann halt eine katze mit bestimmtem aussehen und die muss dann gemalt werden. dann verteilen ich und curly sun die punkte und wer die wenigsten hat fliegt raus. curly hat gesagt, ich soll dich oder nen anderen admin fragen ob das ok ist. deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 11:33, 22. Okt. 2013 (UTC) DANKE Tautropfen, danke für deine Nachicht!leichtherzig sry Hab grad' gesehen das du meine Seite SchneeClan gelöscht hast. Hab überhaupt, echt nicht gewusst das ich dir nachgemacht hab. Ich habe mir den Clan schon vor etwa nehm jähr ausgedacht und die Ränge heute neu dazu erfunden. Wenns die Ränge waren die dich gestört haben nehm ich die weg. Es tut mir unendlich leid falls ich dich verärgert haben sollte. Will hier auch nicht rumschleimen. Wollte dir echt nicht nachmachen!!! LG Flockensturm. Okay, dann glaub mir halt nicht. Ich werd auch aufhören kater und Kätzin zu benutzen. Beim SchneeClan nehm ich dann die Ränge, weg oder was war nachgemacht? LG Flockensturm. Okay Dann glaub mir halt nicht. Ich werde aufhören Kätzin und Kater zu benutzen und nehm beim SchneeClan die Ränge weg, oder was war nachgemacht? Sorry und Frage Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht vorher gefragt hatte. Also: Ich habe eine Idee für ein Spiel, wo sich User Namen für Katzen ausdenken, die ich und/oder Curly Sun und vielleicht noch andere User gemalt haben. Darf ich diese Seite erstellen? Deine 18:57, 10. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Nochmal Frage Also, ich habe in letzter Zeit nicht viel zu tun und brenne darauf, dass Spiel zu erstellen! Also würde ich mich freuen, wenn du schnell antwortest, ob ich es nun machen darf oder ganz lassen soll, dann wüsse ich das wenigstens. 15:23, 15. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Du als Katze Also, das mit dem Forum weiß ich nicht, ob das so gut ist, weil die Fragen dann nicht so getrennt sind, aber vielleicht könnte ich die Anzahl der Seiten etwas reduzieren? Du könntest bestimmt Fragebogen 10 - 14 löschen und meinetwegen auch noch 8 und 9. 16:11, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) P.S. Ich versuche demnächst immer vorher zu fragen, wenn ich solche Projekte starten will! Hilfe wegen Anmeldung! Hallo Tautropfen, Kostet es eigentlich Geld sich anzumelden? Wenn nein würde ich mich anmelden. '91.19.61.117 15:28, 21. Nov. 2013 (UTC)' Hallo, ich antworte dir mal auf meiner Diskussionsseite, da mir das noch am sinnvollsten erscheint. Nein, die Anmeldung kostet kein Geld, die einzige Bedingung, sich hier anmelden zu dürfen ist lediglich, dass man mindestens 13 Jahre alt sein muss, aber Geld kostet hier nichts ^^ 15:34, 21. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Ich bin 11 D: '91.19.1.227 20:41, 19. Dez. 2013 (UTC)' Was war jetzt los?! Ich wollte nur wissen was jetzt wider los war?! Benutzer:Flockensturm Re:Re Ich meine damit das ich zum Blog extra eine Geschichte angefangen hab! Und zwar die hier: Sanftpfotes leben(by flocke)! Ernsthaft, ich bin grad total sauer!!! Benutzer:Flockensturm wegen dem Blog Nun ja, weil ich in den Blog, der zu Sanftpfotes leben ''gehörte, viel Arbeit besonders mit den Bildern gesteckt habe! Und es das Tagebuch zur Geschichte sein sollte! Tja, nun ist er gelöscht! Benutzer:Flockensturm P.S.: ich reg mich halt schnell auf! hasst du mich? Hey, ich wollte nur fragen ob du etwas gegen mich hast? Immer wenn ich einen kleinen Fehler mache, denn ich nicht beabsichtige(ich bin gerade einen Monat auf dem Wiki! Erwartest du das ich jede Regel in uns auswendig kann?!) bist du es die mir mit einer Sperrung droht! Deswegen hat es nunmal den Eindruck auf mich das du etwas gegen mich hast! Brauchst dich mit deiner Antwort nicht zu zieren! Benutzer:Flockensturm okay Gut, hätte ja sein können da bisher nur du mich verwarnt hast. Ich war noch nie in einem Forum und wusste das daher nicht. Benutzer:Flockensturm Hä?? Hi, ich wollte fragen warum ich Gerde kein Bild hochladen konnte? LG Re:Re Hi nochmal, da stand als ich das hochladen wollte das die hochladen Funktion abgeschaltet worden ist?! ????????? Hi, Tau. Wieso hast du meinen Blogbeitrag und meinen Wettbewerb gelöscht? Ich hab gedacht, es ist erlaubt. Ich möcht Antworten. Von: Lohenblut (Diskussion) 13:21, 18. Dez. 2013 (UTC). Ich schek´s nicht Hi, Ich scheks nicht wieso du immer meinen Blog löschst. Ich hab versucht alles richtig zu machen! PS: Wie kriegt man das mit der Unterschrift hin? Von Lohenblut (Diskussion) 17:33, 27. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ein Spiel? Hi, ich wollte fragen ob ich ein Spiel machen dürfte? Ich würde mir wichtige Charaktere aus meiner Geschichte Der Anfang der zeit raussuchen. Die anderen User können sich dann eine Katze aussuchen und ihr eine Frage, die sie mit der Wahrheit beantworten, eine Aufgabe, die sie dann machen müssen, oder drei Aufgaben, von denen sich die Katze dann eine aussucht und macht. LG Re:Re Also ich habe vorher schon gänseblumnase gefragt und dann zur Sicherheit da noch mal dich, also habe ich gefragt! LG Ist schon gut Blogs? Hallo, also du hast ja mal gesagt, dass man nur einen Blog pro Nutzer haben darf. Aber du hast gleich drei? Das verstehe ich nicht. Aschenwolke (Diskussion) 14:17, 4. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Avatar Hi, ich wollte fragen ob du mir mit dem Avatar helfen kannst? Ich Versuch immer ein Bild dafür hochzulaufen und es funktioniert nicht! LG Re:Re: Avatar Ja, das weiß ich schon aber er/mein iPad will die ausgesuchte Datei nicht speichern/hochladen! LG P.S.: das neue fragen und Antworten von falkenfeder ist 1. pervers und 2. eine nachmache von meinem Wahrheit, Pflicht oder Konsum! der Grund Der Grund war das dass übelste pervers war, wenn du es dir durchgelesen hast müsstest du das wissen. Und es mit den Antworten und so eine nachmache, finde ich, von meinem Wahrheit, Pflicht oder Konsum, sowohl von brokes we Need to Talk about Stories war. LG Sorry!!! Ich hab wirklich AUSVERSEHEN(!!!) ein Bild für das WACA Wiki hochgeladen. Bitte lösch es wieder!! Tut mir sooo leid war in Gedanken und hab gedacht ich würd es da hochladen;( ;( ;(. Ich mache alles falsch... ;( Expertenmeinung zu Fanfiction Hallo Tautropfen, ich bin Spinelli aus dem Wikia-Team und melde mich bei euch Admins, weil ich Leute suche, die Lust haben, zu unserer kommenden Artikel-Reihe "Wikia Guided Tour" etwas beizusteuern. Die soll in Zukunft regelmäßig zu verschiedenen Themen im Community Wiki veröffentlich werden und unseren Usern zeigen, wie interessant und vielseitig die Welt der Wikia Communties ist (Beispiel aus den USA). In der ersten Ausgabe soll es um "Fanfiction" gehen. Wir wollen damit einerseits Leuten, die sich bisher noch gar nicht damit beschäftigt haben, einen Einblick geben und andererseits Usern, die sich schon für das Thema interessieren, die passenden Communities bei Wikia dazu vorstellen und die Wikis damit bekannter zu machen. Ich würde einen allgemeineren Einleitungstext schreiben und dann gerne das Wort an euch User für ein paar "Expertenmeinungen" abgeben. Was in so einem Abschnitt genau drinstehen könnte ist weitgehend euch überlassen und kann noch im Detail besprochen werden, jetzt interessiert mich erstmal, ob jemand aus dem Warrior Cats Erfindungswiki generell Lust hat, mitzumachen. Ich würde mich sehr über eine Antwort freuen! :) Lieber Gruß, Spinelli313 10:34, 27. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Hey Tautropfen, denkst du daran, mir eine Mail zu schicken, wenn du noch mitmachen willst? Lieber Gruß, Spinelli Seite erstellt -.- Hi^^ In letzter Zeit hat irgendein Wikia-Nutze ne' Katze von mir erstellt. Also, ich hatte sie schon auf Seiten eingetragen und so, aber dann hat jemand Floria erstellt -.- Floria hab ich schon auf viele Seiten geschrieben und der Name gefällt mir so gut, dass ich keinen anderen ausdenken möchte! ._. Kann ich jetzt einfach meinen Text auf Florias Seite schreiben oder ist das verboten? Eigentlich "gehört" der Name ja mir D': LG, deine 13:42, 30. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Seite Warum war meine Seite Uheberrechtlich falsch? Warum hast du sie gelöscht *_*? Ich hab die Seite umgeschrieben. Hoffe ist so jetz in Ordnung. Jetzt habe ich alles weggenommen und jetzt keine Ideen mehr von andern. Falls es immer noch nicht korrekt ist lösch es einfach. Rise of Two Ich lese zur Zeit Rise of Two. Eine kleine Frage... Wann schreibst du endlich weiter?! Deine Story ist voll cool... LG, Idee Hi Tau (kann ich dich Tau nennen?), ich hab eine Idee, wie man, naja, Seiten sozusagen "vorstellen" kann. Also, ich hatte die Idee, dass man eine Zeitung machen könnte, wo halt "Frag meine Charas"-Seiten oder andere Charas oder sowas vorgestellt werden würden. Nur halt, dass auch Interviews mit Autoren oder FF Vorstellung oder Bilder drin wären. Wie eine richtige Zeitung (bloß ohne Gerüchte und mit deutlich weniger Seiten) eben^^ Ich weiß, ist ziemlich viel Arbeit aber ich würde mich da auch richtig reinhängen! :) Bitte antworte mir :D AL und LG, deine 15:59, 4. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Noch mal Zeitung ^^ Also - klar - ich habs nicht so wirklich ausführlich beschrieben ^^ 1. Wer hilft, die Artikel herauszusuchen/zu schreiben? Also, da man ja seine eigenenArtikel "abschicken" kann, würde ich sagen: Die von den Usern. Die User schreiben ihre Artikel, wenn sie sie gut finden schlägt man sie bei mir sozusagen vor und vielleicht kommen sie in die zeitung ^^ Wenn ich eine Idee habe, frage ich denjenigen, der es erstellt hat. Bei Interviews frage ich auch und dann wird es gemacht :D Zusammenfassung: Die User. Wenn jemand mithelfen will bei der Gestaltung oder so, kann er ja fragen ^^ 2. Wo wird es veröffentlicht? Da gibt es 2 Möglichkeiten: a) Auf der Hauptseite. Ein neuer Abschnitt, dort kommen immer die aktuellen Seiten/Bilder aus der Zeitung hin und man kann sie lesen. Da es nicht so viele Seiten sind, wäre das (hoffentlich) zu machen. b) Eine extra Seite. Namens "WarriorCats-Zeitung" oder so. Ähnliches Prinzip wie bei der Hauptseite, wo die Seiten alle reingestellt werden und man sie dann aufschlagen könnte. (: Ich hab schon mal einen Entwurf für das Deckblatt der 1. Zeitung gemacht: LG, deine 15:24, 5. Feb. 2014 (UTC) thumb|^^ Vorlagen Hallo Tautropfen? Warum hast du die Seite "Meine Vorlagen" gelöscht? Entsprach irgendwas nicht den Regeln? Ich möchte das schon alleine deshalb wissen, damit ich es das nächste mal besser machen kann. LG, Saf'ar'iMit einer eigenen Meinung ist es schwer ans Ziel zu kommen, aber dafür wird es ein viel glücklicherer Moment sein 19:06, 5. Feb. 2014 (UTC) (Dieb) Bild Donnerpfote Hallo Tautropfen ich wollte mich bei dir beschweren weil du aus den braun getigerten Donnerpfote einen grauen gemacht mast. Das ist nicht fair, was ist wenn jemand dein Bild gegen seins ersetzt. Ich hoffe du hast verständniss drafür. Viele Grüße Ozelotherz (Diskussion) 14:26, 10. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Hey Ich wollte dir nur sagen das Eisfrost XD eine Vorlage vom WACA-Wiki benutzt hat. Ich habs' ihr auch schon gesagt, LG, 18:28, 17. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Bilder von anderen Hi, ich wollte nur sagen, dass eine Userin namens Eisfrost ziemlich viele Bilder von anderen Usern für ihre Katzen benutzt :/ Ich hab gesehen das sie 2 Bilder von mir und eins von Starfroce StarClan auf ihren Seiten verwendet. Ich habs ihr auch schon gesagt aber sie ändert es nicht... LG, deine 19:35, 17. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Sorry Hallo Tautropfen, Ich möchte mich entschuldigen das ich die Regeln verstoßen habe Lg Eisfrost Was kann ich als Entschuldigung machen??? Lg. Eisfrost XD Ok ich werde mir die Regeln so gut durch lesen das ich sie im Schlaf kann. Lg Eisfrost XD WACA-Wiki-Vorlage Hey Tautropfen, eine Userin Namen Rosenwolke hat hier ein Charakter mit der Waca-Vorlage hochgeladen. Flower hats ihr schon gesagt. Bitte lösche es, LG, 14:13, 23. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Re:Waschbärgesicht Ja tut mir Leid. Aber ich bin mir sicher das meine Seite nicht geklaut wurde, wenn dann hat sie jemand mir geklaut! Und zu wenig stand da auch nicht drin. Es gibt hunderte von Seiten wo weniger drin steht. LG 17:26, 19. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Entschuldige! Oh, tut mir Leid! Soll ich dann auch das Aussehen von Fische ändern? Entschuldigung, das war wirklich nicht meine Absicht! 17:16, 26. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Ich habe übrigens ein Fanart zu Aries gemalt. Ich kann nicht gut zeichnen, weshalb es nicht besonders gut aussieht :/ Wenn du möchtest kannst du es in den Artikel nehmen (:thumb|118px 18:16, 26. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Bildbearbeitungsprogramm Hi Tau, ich wollte fragen, was für ein Programm du für deine Bilder benutzt? Ich nehme für die mit Vorlage Gimp, für andere "MyPaint". Machst du das alles mit der Maus oder hast du irgendwas anderes, ein DrawPad oder so änhlich? LG, 16:02, 27. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Hey^^ Hi Tautropfen, Ich hab letztens auch ein Wiki gegründet und wollte fragen ob du weißt wie man Disk-Seiten statt den Nachrichten-Seiten bekommt? Ich find die Disk-Seiten halt iwie praktischer.. LG Hallo! Ich werde keine Werbung mehr machen, versprochen. Und das Bild habe ich Verschoben. Ich habe das ausversehen Eingefügt. Ja, und, könntest du mir einen Siggi machen? Mit dem Spruch: Wir leben zu sehr in der Vergangenheit, haben Angst vor der Zukunft und vergessen dabei völlig, die Gegenwart zu genießen. Hallo ich hab ein Problem. Ich hab versehentlich anstatt die Seiten von meinen Charakteren Wüstenjunges und Silberjunges zu verschieben neu erstellt. Könntest du die überschüssigen Seiten löschen? Das wären die Seiten Wüstenpfote und Silberpfote by (Samenpfote). Das wäre absolut nett von dir. LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 20:56, 26. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Die Schülerseite bitte und werde ich beim nächstenmal machen danke LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 00:12, 27. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Mit welchem Gimp arbeitest du? Ich komme mit den Schatten in Gimp 2 nicht zurecht! Ich finde keine :( Benutzer:Olivenschweif/Sig Olivenschweif (Diskussion) 13:47, 30. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Hilfe (Schatten) Ich weiß leider nicht was ein Tutorial ist :(( LG Olivenschweif (Diskussion) 14:15, 30. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Brauche echt dringend hilfe hallo Tautropfen, habe da ein kleines problemchen mit meiner erstellten seite zu meinem buch sternenruf. Ich wollte eig. ein teil des nächsten Kapitels einfügen, doch irgendwie kann ich es dann nicht veröffentlichen kannst du mir sagen was ich machen kann damit es klappt? Rosenduft-Silbersprenkel (Diskussion) 14:31, 7. Jul. 2014 (UTC)deine Verzweifelte Rosenduft Re: Brauche dringend hilfe ja es war so dass ich es einfügen aber nicht speichern konnte, hab das problem aber gefunden, war irgendwas mit der Lizenz um kopierte sachen einzufügen,da ich es von meiner anderen seite rüber gezogen habe.hat jetzt aber mithilfe der zwischenablage geklappt ;-) trotzdem danke für deine Hilfe. Rosenduft-Silbersprenkel (Diskussion) 15:09, 7. Jul. 2014 (UTC)Deine Rosenduft Cover Das Cover von Rise of Two sieht echt hübsch aus. In der Mitte das sind Kleeblatt und Tautropfen. Da sind dann noch Engel, Himmelslied und Greifkralle. Aber wer sind die anderen? Grüße, 13:01, 13. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Kleine Frage da ich verwirrt bin Hi Tautropfen ich hab ein Problem. Versehentlich hab ich meine Heilerschülerin Wüstenpfote doppelt erstellt gehabt und die doppelte Seite in die kategorie Löschen verschoben. Jetzt hab ich zufälig gesehen dass diese Seite die ich löschen lassen wollte im Lärchenclan von Brommbeerschweif aufgetaucht ist. Was mach ich nun? LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 12:17, 20. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Hier der Link Das ist die Seite die ich meine http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/W%C3%BCstenpfote LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 19:01, 20. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Ok und wie kann man das lösen? Das Problem? Soll ich Brommbeerschweif eine Nachricht schreiben, er kann die Seite bearbeiten? LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 19:14, 20. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Komische Benachrichtigung... xD Also, erstmal hi! xD Ich habe eben/vorhin (ka) eine Mail bekommen, in der Steht, dass du meine FF The secret of Mosskit kommentiert hast... das problem: Ich finde deinen Kommentar auf der Seite nicht :'D Wenn ich deine Beiträge anklicke und auf den entsprechenden Link gehe, dann zeigt mir mein PC den Kommeptar von einem unbekannten Nutzer an (Ein Wikia Nutzer... blabla). Warst du das??? xDDD Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich damit jetzt belästige ^^ LG, Traumschwinge (Diskussion) 17:41, 23. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Hallo, Flockensturm! Ich bin Mondjäger. Du wirkst auf mich sehr erfahren im Wiki. Könntest du mir bitte sagen, wie man ein Bild bearbeitet? Liebe Grüsse, Mondjäger. Samstag, 30. August 2014, 09:49 Uhr Ups, sorry! Entschuldige, wenn ich Dich mit Flockensturm verwechselt habe. Ich war da eben ein bisschen durch den Wind. Und danke, dass Du mir gesagt hast, wie man ein Bild bearbeiten kann! LG, Mondjäger Mondjäger (Diskussion) 05:46, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Mo., 07:45 Uhr, 1. September 2014 Frage Hey, entschuldigung falls ich dich stören sollte aber ich hab da mal eine Frage ^^ Also ich schreib eine Ff wo der WolkenClan vorkommt. Und Blattstern hatt ja drei Junge, und die kommen halt auch vor. Darf ich jetzt die Seiten für die Jungen erstellen, nur haben sie die Endung -Pfote, haben eine neue Familie und einen Mentor, ein etwas anderes Aussehen usw. Danke für eine Antwort :) 11:51, 9. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Erneute Frage ^^ Hallo ich bins wieder :D Ich hab wieder eine Frage: Kann ich diese Vorlage: http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Sch%C3%BClervorlage2.png auch als Hauskätzchen Vorlage nehmen (also das ich ein Halsband dran mache) ? Oder ist das verboten? Danke für eine Antwort :) 13:08, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Donnerclan Hallo^^ Ich habe meine Hierarchie auf der Donnerclan Seite angepasst und hoffe sie ist nun richtig. Ich hatte das mit der Vorlage erst nicht hinbekommen, dann aber doch herausgefunden wie es funktionierte ^^ Tut mir leid, dass ich es erst so spät bearbeitet hatte. Am Wochenende war ich unterwegs und kam daher nicht früher dazu ^^° Viele liebe Grüße Sakura Kuromi INSANITY is the only way for me to remain sane in this insane world (Diskussion) 19:21, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Die Idee Hi Tau :D Du weißt ja sicher von Fire, dass ich da so eine Idee wegen dem Chat hatte. Allerdings bekomme ich nicht so mit, was gerade der Stand der Dinge ist... vielleicht könnten wir uns alle mal irgendwo besprechen? Ich finde meine Idee nämlich ziemlich snnvoll und ich glaube, dass das hier noch ne bessere Stimmung schaffen könnte. Ich bi das wochenende aber eher nicht da, deshalb wäre es schon, wenn du dich noch vor 6 Uhr melden könntest :D LG und Danke Der Text Hey Tau xD Hier ist der Text in dem sicher noch ein paar Tippfehler oder so drin sind. Vielleicht kannst du ihn vom Vormat her noch ein bisschen "aufmotzen" ^^ ---- Liebe Autoren, eure Kreativität ist schier grenzenlos! Eure Texte sind einzigartig. Aber es dauert oft lange, bis man eine gute Idee hat ,die man dann umsetzen kann. Fanfictions zu schreiben ist keine leichte Aufgabe, zumal einem oft keine passenden Namen einfallen wollen. Ihr alle kennt das Problem, doch wir haben eine Lösung gefunden und noch weitere attraktive Vorschlage zu bieten, die euch tatsächlich interessieren könnten. Zuerst einmal zum Grundkonzept: Wir haben hier im Wiki einen Chat, der allerding kaum bis garnicht genutzt wird. Warum sollte sich eine Gemeinschaft wie wir, die so kreativ und schreibbegeistert ist, ja warum sollten wir uns nicht alle an einem Ort treffen? Zum ersten möchte doch jeder von euch Werbung für seine Fanfiction machen, nicht wahr? Jeder möchte doch eine gewisse Rückmeldung haben. Natürlich wird diese knapp in den Kommentaren abgegeben, aber wie gesagt, sehr knapp. Warum treffen wir uns nicht alle im Chat und reden dort über unsere Intentionen, Gedanken… Außerdem gibt es hier viele Nutzer, die sich mit anderen zusammentun, um eine gemeinsame FF zu schreiben. Wieso geht ihr nicht in den Chat und sucht nach möglichen Partnern? Viele, die hier arbeiten, fixieren sich auf ihre Texte und legen keinen großen Wert auf ihre Hierarchien oder Charakterseiten. Wir würden dieses Wiki aufwerten, wenn sich diejenigen einfach jemanden suchen, der für sie die Charakterseiten verschönert, die Texte verbessert und Vorlagen wie Charakterboxen hinzufügt. Nicht jeder Nutzer kennt sich mit diesen Codierungen aus. Zuletzt besteht natürlich auch die Möglichkeit, sich von anderen inspirieren zu lassen, insofern das in Ordnung ist. Wie gesagt, manchmal wollen einem einfach keine Namen einfallen oder eine sinnvolle Handlung. Es gibt sicher Nutzer, die gerne weiterhelfen! Zusammengefasst erwartet euch Folgendes: -Werbung für eigene FF möglich -ausführliche Rückmeldung anderer Nutzer -Partnerfindung für Fanfictions -Hilfe bei: -Charakterseiten -Hierarchien -Texten (Rechtschreibfehler, Kommasetzung, Grammatik…) -Vorlagen/Codierungen -Ideenfindung bei: -Namen -Handlung … etc. Und natürlich einfach freundliche Nutzer, mit denen man sich über viele andere Dinge unterhalten kann! Allerdings funktioniert dieses Projekt nur dann, wenn ihr auch mitmacht! Also kommt in den Chat, wenn ihr doch sowieso hier im Wiki seid und bildet mit anderen eine Gemeinschaft! Was spricht denn dagegen? Bis dann Gruß: Euer Wikiateam Das wars ;) LG, Bitte Hilf mir Hallo Tautropfen.! Ich habe ein Frage undzwar, wie kann ich hier eigentlich Sachen verlinken? Also das man nur auf ein Wort draufklicken muss und dann gleich zu der Seite gelangt. Es wäre wirklich nett wenn du mir helfen würdest, denn ich bin hier schon langsam am verzweifeln. Lg, Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 19:24, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Tautropfen! Ich habe da eine Frage an Dich... Und zwar gabe ich ein eigenes Wikia erstellt und wollte fragen, ob Du weißt wie man den Chat aktiviert oder ob Du den Chat aktivieren kannst. LG TodesKralle (Diskussion) 15:54, 1. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Death TodesKralle (Diskussion) 15:54, 1. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Eiskalt, aber okay, musst du ja nicht, ich brauche halt nur Hilfe und da wurde mir empfohlen dich zu fragen. TodesKralle (Diskussion) 16:27, 1. Nov. 2014 (UTC)DeathTodesKralle (Diskussion) 16:27, 1. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Kategorien Hey, ich habe da noch eine kleine Frage.Und zwar wie kann ich selber Kategorien erstellen? LG Schattenherz12 (Diskussion) 21:28, 21. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Gelöscht? Warum hast du mein Cover gelöscht? Sorry, ich weis nicht was ich am Urheberrecht verletzt habe. Ich weiß nicht wer das Foto und das Bild gemacht hat. Oder war das Bild unter keiner freien Lizenz? Dies war schon mein zweiter versuch das Cover reinzustellen, und schon wieder gelöscht? Das ist hart, und ich finde es so schön! Es tut mir sehr leid, was ich auch immer am Urheberrecht verletzt habe. Dein Eichenstern (Diskussion) 14:21, 24. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ]] Kategorie Löschen Wie Kann ich eine Kategorie Löschen??? Eichenstern (Diskussion) 16:09, 9. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Verlinkung zum Partnerwiki Hallo Liebe Tau! Vielleicht erinnerst du dich noch an meine Frage mit dem Verlinken;) Dort hast du ja gesagt, dass man zu einem Partnerwiki verlinken kann. Deshalb wollte ich mal fragen, wie genau das geht, da ich nur komische Erklärungen gefunden habXD Geisselpfote (Diskussion) 21:08, 1. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Gelöscht Wenn ich den ersten Band meiner Staffel suche ,,tödliche Geheimnisse" dann finde ich vor das es gelöscht wurde. Ich hab aber nie antrag zum löschen gestellt. Kann es sein das du meine Geschichte gelöscht hast! Denn sie ist einfach weg!! [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i''''n'i'' - ''N'o''m]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]]|Nini-Nom}} 08:30, 3. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Vielen Dank Vielen herzliche dank! <3 Hab mir schon sorgen gemacht! [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]]|Nini-Nom}} 07:15, 4. Feb. 2015 (UTC) '''Hi Tau Hier ist Todeskralle. Nicht wundern, ich habe meinen Acc einer meiner Freundinnen gegeben, den sie Blood666 genannt hat. Demnach ist 'meine' Benutzerseite jz Bloods. Du hast mich im Chat darum gebeten, dir Bescheid zu geben, wenn ich was finde, das gegen die Regeln verstößt. Es ist Fawnpaw, die zum wiederholten Male fremde Seiten ohne Einwilligung des Erstellers bearbeitet hat. MfG Todeskralle Ich geistere hier herum, um zu sehen was passiert ;) falls du mir etwas sagen möchtest, dann schreib es einfach auf Bloods Diski. Hallo Hallo Tautropfen hier ist Efeuwolke, vielleicht hast du schon mal von mir gehört, aber kommen wir zum Punkt: Meine eigentliche Frage ist ob ich vll eine Seite mit dem Namen Steckis gesucht!(by Ivy) erstellen darf, da ich für einige Storys noch Steckbriefe für Katzen suche. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich das machen darf, also wollte ich nur mal fragen ;) Vielen Dank schon mal im Voraus! MfG [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 12:37, 17. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Okay vielen Dank ^^ [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 14:22, 17. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Bild löschen Hallo Tautropfen ich bins wieder ^^' (ich denke du wirst mich in nächster Zeit öfters "''sehen" da Daisy ja nicht mehr so oft on ist :/) Könntest du mir vll ein Bild löschen? Ich weiß nicht wie man Bilder verlinkt, aber es ist dieses hier: thumb Ich will es nämlich nochmal hochladen, nur mit seinem echten Namen, weil ich die Bilder gerade vom iPad hochgeladen habe, und sie deswegen noch keine Namen haben. Und als ich versucht habe das Bild in die Charakterbox einzufügen, ging das nicht und es hat nur Datei: 201 angezeigt :/ Wäre toll wenn du das für mich machen könntest :D MfG von [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 12:54, 20. Feb. 2015 (UTC) PS: Ich habe der tanzenden Milch zugesehen, 2 ganze Minuten, und dabei einen Lachflash gekriegt XD PPS: Habe gerade gemerkt das das Bild auch beim Artikel Lerchenstern in der Charakterbox seltsam verrutscht ist :| Weißt du wieso? Vielen Dank! Ich wüsste jetzt auch nicht, ob man als normaler User ein Bild umbennen kann, werde es aber im Hinterkopf behalten :) Das Bild in der Charakterbox ist jetzt auch wieder normal, nochmal Danke dafür. LG und schönes Wochenende wünscht [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 10:36, 21. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Hallo, schon wieder mal ich :) Und zwar mit der Bitte ob du mir einen Artikel löschen könntest? Das wäre dann folgender: *Ampferpfote(by Efeu) Vielen Dank im Voraus und frohe Ostern! LG [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 09:39, 4. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Seite Sprösslinge gelöscht Wovon hast du bei dem Kommentar eigentlich geredet? Und warum hast du meine Kategorie gelöscht? Ich bin jetzt ehrlich gesagt etwas verwirrt... Faunpaw (Diskussion) 14:48, 11. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Re Ich habe mir diese Ränge selber ausgedacht. Woher soll ich auch wissen, dass du gleichnamige in einem deiner Stämme hast, ich habe ja nicht alle 8000 Seiten gelesen... Deshalb finde ich es ein wenig voreilig, mich gleich des Ideenklaus zu beschuldigen... Faunpaw (Diskussion) 17:56, 12. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Bitte löschen könntest du vielleicht den Artikel Way of life löschen? Mistelzweig (Diskussion) 10:37, 26. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Bitte verschieben Ich hatte mich ja vorhin gemeldet, ob du Way of life löschen kannst und möchte diesen Antrag gerne rückgängig machen. Kannst du es aus dem >Bitte löschen< Ordner wieder wegmachen? Du bekommst dann auch einen Keks für dn Aufwand ;) Sorry das ich dir so viel Mühe mache LG Oh mann, ich habe nicht beim klassischen Editor nachgeschaut… jetzt hat's geklappt. Du hast was gut bei mir, Tau. Danke für die Hilfe. Mistelzweig (Diskussion) 18:51, 26. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Vorlagen verwenden Erstmal guten Tag. Ich wollte etwas fragen. Auf der Seite http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Eisige_Nacht hab ich den stammbaum mit den Köpfen gesehen und hab schon gefragt ob man die Köpfe verwenden darf, Starforce Starclan hat mir dann gesagt ich muss dich da fragen weil es deine sind. Also, darf ich die Kopf vorlage für einen Stammbaum verwenden? Liebe Grüße [[User:Nini-Nom|''Ni''n'i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]]|Nini-Nom}} 08:04, 22. Mai 2015 (UTC) Hallo Tautropfen! Ich brauche Hilfe ! Kannst du mir bitte alles erklären was man im Wiki wissen muss ? BITTE! LG Blütensplitter Blütensplitter (Diskussion) 08:37, 6. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Gechichten/Artikel des Monats Hallo, ich wollte mal fragen wie es denn nun eigentlich mit den Geschichten bzw. Artikeln des Monats aussieht. Die Abstimmung dazu ist ja jetzt schon ne Weile her und daher würde es mich interessieren, ob es da inzwischen eine entscheidung gab. Hochachtungsvoll, Jonathan.97 (Diskussion) 16:11, 20. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Deine Vorlage Hi. Ich möchte mich nochmal bedanken das ich deine Vorlage benutzen darf und möchte dir sagen das ich sie auf der Seite Orchideenlied verwendet habe. Lg [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - ''du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!'']]|Nini-Nom}} 09:13, 17. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Verwendung deiner Kopfvorlage Hallo Tautropfen ich wollte fragen ob ich deine Kopfvorlage für meine Stammbäume verenden darf? Da ich mit den Code Vorlagen nicht zurecht komme LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 06:41, 22. Aug. 2015 (UTC)